Lion King School Days Volume 3
by Dr.Laundry
Summary: They are back this time in a brand new school! Its another volume of good laughs and the characters you love...or hate...I don't know.
1. What I Did Over The Summer

Note: Its here! I spent a good amount of time thinking of how I wanted this volume to go and now I know what I want to do. I really hope you all enjoy the third Volume. And Remember to follow the story and tell anyone you know who reads Fanfiction (not sure how many people you could really share this with but go for it) the series lives off of your support my ideas. Your reviews have inspired so many of the ideas used in this series. But I am going to finally stop talking and just let you enjoy Lion King School Days Volume 3!

* * *

Chapter 1 What I Did Over The Summer

All of the cubs get off of the bus for there first day of Middle School

Kovu: Ah Middle school! A brand new experience for us all!

Nuka: This is going to suck.

Kovu: How is it going to suck? Its a brand new school without our main drama causers from last year. No more Timon or Pumbaa and thank god no more Rafiki.

Nuka: Yeah but we are in the middle school now. In elementary school we are the cute children that everyone loves and in Highschool we are the older guys who all of the below grades respect but here we are just stuck in the middle.

Kovu: I think you are being a bit dramatic...its just school Nuka...

Mufasa: Who is are new princible anyways?

Sarabi: Yeah I mean I am pretty sure we are running out of our own characters.

Captain Crunch walks outside of the school

Captain Crunch: Hello students! I am Captain Crunch and I will be your new princible!

Simba:...thats f#^king random...

Later in the school auditorium

Captain Crunch is speaking to all of the seated students

CC: I use to be a captian on a ship, then I got to be a cereal mascot after my entire crew ditched me because they realized they were taking orders from a midget and now I am a princible...I have no clue why. I think I may have been drunk and we live in a really bad town. Any questions?

Simba: Yes one...why the hell are you princible?...I mean I can understand us running out of our own people or...lions but for crying out lound you of all people? I mean is anyone even finding this funny?

Mufasa: If you ask me people are either laughing about this or just thinking this entire series hit the sh!t hole.

Later in there class

Donald: Hello kids my name is donald duck and I will be your new teacher

Simba:...does anyone here know what the hell he just said?

Scar: Yeah seriously this is just like how they hired a mexican who could barely speak our language to teach the third grade class!

Nala:...wait...Donald Duck? Is that you?

Donald: Yeah...things have gone bad for most of us. Mickey is now the one who works on the news...no clue where Goofy is...And I think the rest of them make cameos in Dog With A Blog...yeah pretty much the worst case scenerio...well anyways for your first day we have a small assignment.

Simba: Well thats f#^king stupid. Its the first day no one ever does sh!t on day one.

Nala: Jeez Simba whats with you today?

Simba: The hell you talking about?

Nala: Well you are always a dick but your being worse then usual...and saying F#^k a lot.

Simba: Nope...nothing about me is differant. Your just insane I guess Nala

Nala gives Simba a stare of anger yet confusion and minor concern

Donald: I want you all to tell me what you did over the summer.

Simba:...uhh...do we all have to go...

Donald: Yes.

Simba:..I would really rather not talk about my summer.

Donald: If you want to go last to think about what your going to say thats fine but until then we need to start this. Who wants to go first?

Kiara: I will! Over the summer me and Kovu spent all of our time together!

Kovu:...what?

Kiara: We went to the movies, we went out for dinner...

Kovu: You creepy little wierdo...we did not!

Kiara: And then in the end we were married

Kovu: Oh god there is something wrong with her...

Donald: Whose next?

Sarabi: I will go. Well I spent the summer hanging out with Mufasa like always...and we only had...76 arugments in all.

Sarafina: Wow! I am impressed! Your relationship must be going greatly!

Mufasa: You got that right! thats 82 less then last year

Scar: Hey...teacher person I will go next.

Donald: Why are your eyes red?

Scar: Uhh...what?...

Zira:...he's...asking why your eyes are that...darkish pink color.

Scar: Oh...you mean red?

Zira:...yeah thats the one.

Scar:...oh...uhhhh well..I'm high...oh wait no I am not supposed to say that I am supposed to make up some sort of bull crap story...ummmm I didn't sleep to well...

Zira:..no you idiot he won't eve belive that...you got to do...better! uhhh a guy in a monkey suit wearing a giant hat spray painted our eyes red...yeah...

Scar: Nice going Zira...we are off the hook now...what were we doing?

Donald: I am just going to skip you guys.

Nuka: Over the summer I went hunting with my dad.

Donald: Ah thats nice. How did that go?

Nuka:...uh...really bad. I am now a disgrace to my family.

Donald: Ah well thats nice. Whose next?

Nala: Over the summer me, Vitani and Kovu hung out. Simba wasn't around for some reason so...

Simba: Would stop mentioning me Nala! Jeez your worse then Kiara!

Kovu: Jesus christ dude! Whats the matter?

Simba: Its not my turn yet asshole! You talk before I talk!

Kovu:...ok Simba...but for crying out lound what the hell is with you today...ok...over the summer like Nala and Vitani said I spent a lot of time with them...I would pretty much be repeating them...and Kiara's story is bull crap.

Donald: HEY! Watch the language! YOU WILL NOT SAY CRAP! IN THIS SCHOOL!

Kovu: Simba said the F word like ten times!

Donald: Talking back I see? Two weeks of detention

Kovu:...wow...nothing has changed.

Donald: Simba your turn tell us about your summer.

Simba: (sighs) ok...well over the summer...me and my mom took a trip to the beach. And one of the days we were there she was seriously injured...for reasons...I'd rather not talk about...but ever since my mom has been in the hospital recovering. So...since she isn't looking after me...my dad has to now...and there is a reason why I haven't spoken to him in years...

Just then Simba's Dad's Car crashes through the room

Simba's Dad: YO! Asshole! Three PM is when I am supposed to get you right?

Simba: Yes! But its Eleven AM!

SD:...well shit...uhhh..

He pulls out really quickly

Simba:...yeah...

Nala: So thats why you haven't been yourself lately

Simba: Yeah...he is probably one of the worst people alive...look lets just not talk about it anymore ok...

Kovu: Hey Simba...we are here for you man...

Simba: I said let not talk about it ok!

Kovu: Alright! Alright!

Near the end of the day

Simba and Nala are walking right outside of the school

Simba: So you guys had a good summer...

Nala: Yeah.

Simba: Wish I could say the same.

Nala: Well its a brand new year Simba and I am sure it going to be a good one. Its a brand new school, brand new people to meet, and...

Kopa: Old enemies!

Simba: Ah great...

Kimba: Remember us?

Simba: Yep. You tried to bully us several times and you broke Sarfinas heart. I was hoping to never see you guys again.

Kopa: I bet 5th grade was really fun for you guys.

Simba:...uhh...no...we were almost murdered by people who worked there on several occasions

Kimba: Well I guess we have to make up for a year without picking on you guys!

Simba:...great...

Right before they can Simba's Dad comes in again and accidently runs them over with his car

SD: Alright F#^k Face! Into the car! I know I got the time right this time!

Simba: Well first of all no I have waiting out here for and hour and a half and YOU JUST RAN OVER TWO STUDENTS!

SD: Oh Sh!t! Were they your friends?

Simba: No bullies.

SD: OH thank god so you won't be telling on your old man right?

Simba: What!?

SD: Ah just get in the car and we will work something out...is that your old friend Nolu?

Simba: Its Nala.

SD: Hey Napa. Your dad says hi from prison.

Simba: Why are all of our dads bad people?

Nala: I don't know...look I am about to call the police so...

SD: Oh ok so we need to get the F#^k out of here. Alright thanks for the heads up! Lets get out of here Simba!

Simba's Dad drives away

* * *

Note: So this chapter was defently differant but I hope you all enjoyed it. And don't worry characters such as Pumbaa, Timon, Rafiki, ECT. will appear in this volume. Just not as members of the middle school.


	2. Community Service

Note: Ok three things before we start this one. One thank you so much for all who reviewed chapter 1. Two I know the Captain Crunch thing was bizarre momments after writing it was thinking "WTF did I just write" But I will keep what I started and hopefully do something decent with it. Though I will admit that was a bit too random. Three Simbas dad got a mixed reaction. Some of you think he is funny some of you think he is just an ass. Just so everyone knows he isn't really made from drama reasons. He was made for one hundred percent humor reasons. I mean I am sure there will be something with him near the end that is serious just like there was serious parts near the end of volumes 1 and 2 but don't take what he does too seriously. He is here to bring some new humor to the series.

* * *

Chapter 2 Community Service

All of the Cubs are in class

Kovu: So hows middle school been going for you Nala?

Nala: Alright though I am a bit concerned about Simba.

Kovu: Yeah me too but I am sure he will be alright.

Simba: Hey you guys know I can hear you right?

Kovu:...oh sorry Simba

Nala: We really aren't trying to talk behide your back. We really are concerned about you.

Simba: Don't be. He's an ass of a father. Who cares.

Nuka: You got that right now we know where you get your stupid asshole ways from.

Simba grabs Nuka by the throat.

Simba: DON'T YOU DARE EVER COMPARE ME TO HIM! I am not perfect and I awknowledge that! But you have no sticken clue the things he has done! You have no clue the stress and misery he has caused us all! You ever compare me to that miserable excuse for a human being again then you will regret the day you entered this world!

Donald: HEY! Settle down!

Simba: Look here duck! I can't understand what the hell your saying so I recomend you learn to speak english!

Donald:...is your dad going to pay for that wall?

Donald points at the still destroyed wall.

Simba:...He is defently not going to...I'm sorry.

Donald:...ehh..well today is community service day...

Mufasa: What day?

Donald: Its a day where you guys all have to go out and help to society.

Nuka: Ah thats gay.

Donald: Just come and pick a card with a job on it

Mufasa grabs one

Mufasa: Ah! Cleaning litter! Well thats great!

Nala picks a card

Nala:...Helping at an elderly home? Meh...Alright.

Simba picks a card

Simba: litter...

Donald: Yeah I think half of the cards in here are litter.

Kovu picks one

Kovu: Hmmm...Help at a daycare. Alright I am decent with kids..I think.

Everyone else get litter cleaning

Sarabi:...you know these things are not very creative.

Vitani: Yeah I mean the only two who got differant jobs were Nala and Kovu

Donald: Well we are not a very clever school...I mean Captain Crunch is our sticken princible!

Later at the Elderly home

Rafiki: I can't believe this! I finally retire and my family sends me here!

Nurse: Rafiki your student is here. She is going to take you around town

Rafiki: Well its about time! Who is it?

Ten seconds later

Nala: Why is Rafiki on the roof

Nurse: I don't know we told him you were his student who would be letting him see the town but he kind of lost it after that

Rafiki: THEREs JUST NO ESCAPING THEM! THEY KEEP COMING BACK! NO MATTER WHAT!

Nala: Hey...Rafiki!...I know me and you don't have the best past...pretty much nobody in your class does but...that was when you were a teacher..I don't know mabey things will be differant now. Plus all I am doing is letting you see the town. Mabey it will be fun. And it could be worse...its not like Simba is the one who has to watch you.

Rafiki: ehhh...well I guess so...But you do one thing to annoy me and I will wack you with my stick!

Nurse: Remove his stick

The Nurses take his stick

Rafiki:Aww...you guys never let me do anything..

Meanwhile

Kovu is at a daycare being beaten by little cubs

Kovu: AH! They are everywhere! Make them stop! Make them stop!

Teacher: Aww..isn't that so cute

Kovu: They are killing me!...theres too many of them!...Help!

Meanwhile under a bridge

Mufasa, Sarabi and Sarfina are all cleaning Garbage up

Mufasa: ehhh where do we put these trash bags when we are done?

Sarabi: I don't know. I think we just fill up a few then carry them back to the school. Kind of as proof we actually worked.

More trash hits the ground

Mufasa: HEY! Whose doing that!

Scar and Zira are at the top of the bridge throwing there trash down there

Mufasa: Hey! Scar! Zira! Stop! You can't just push you garbage down to us!

Zira: Ah really? Because it seems to be working fine.

Scar: Yeah. Besides what are you going to do about it? We're up here and your down there!

The two laugh

Mufasa: This means war!

Mufasa, Sarabi, and Sarfina all rush to the top of the bridge

Scar: Alright Zira get ready for this one!

Meanwhile

Nala and Rafiki are walking through the town.

Nala: ...so how has the retirement home been

Rafiki: Awful.

Nala:...oh...ummm...see any good movies lately.

Rafiki: I saw the first thirty minutes of Thats My Boy and hated it.

Nala: Oh yeah...well I heard that one actually gets good half way through but I don't know...heh cause you know for every good Sandler movie theres a bad one.

Rafiki: Most of his work is bad.

Nala:...ok...so...uhh...

Rafiki looks at a statue of Ahadi

Rafiki: You know...he was a student of mine.

Nala: Ahadi? The guy who saved the town when Hyenas tried to invade the town?

Rafiki: Yep...he made me pround. I was so happy that I was his teacher at one point. He's the only reason I kept teaching as long as I did...but as time went by I had some decent students...but none that lived up to him...and then you guys came in...and sucked all of the life out of me.

Nala:...well...

Rafiki: SIMBA NALA KOVU NUKA MUFASA SCAR ZIRA VITANI SARFINA SARABI! Horrible names that never leave my head...and here I am again. I finally retire and I am stuck in a home and my only way to get out is to spend time with a student!

Nala:...I'm sorry Rafiki...why do you hate us so much.

Rafiki: Because your annoying! Obnoxious! You all barely passed and you made life miserable for me in there!

Nala:...Are you really trying to tell me you were never Obnoxious? Or a bit adventurous...or that you never did anything dimwitted.

Rafiki freezes for a momment and a lot of memmories start coming back.

Rafiki remembers being a kid irritating his teacher, he remember pulling pranks on people, he remembers being a lot like Simba was.

Rafiki:...oh...oh my god..your right Nala...I can see it all again...memmories I haven't thought about in over fifty years...Thats why my life is like this...cause I can't find any enjoyment of anything.

Nala: Thats right! You know we were not great I know that but you were worse! You sweared at us! You said we were hopeless! You took any second you could take to insult us. But you were miserable while doing it. Atleast when Simba does it he is being a fun dick.

Rafiki:...You know what Nala...you have shown me my flaws...now I need your help fixing them...I want to live again! Screw the Elderly home! I am ready for anything!

Nala: hmmm I would like to help you with this but I don't think I can do it on my own.

A few minutes later

Simba: So Rafiki is finally ready to stop being a dick?

Nala: Yep.

Simba: Hmm ok. Well if you have a lot of energy you need to let out then I recomend one thing. Sky diving.

Rafiki:...hmmm I am not sure if I can handle that much..

Simba: Well do you want to be fun again or not?

Rafiki:...Alright...lets do this! Come on Nala!

Nala: Wait! I am not sure if I want to do this...

Rafiki grabs her and they leave

Meanwhile

The other cubs are having there fight

Mufasa and Scar are fighting while Sarabi and Sarfina are trying to fight Zira however she is way stronger then even the two of them combined

Mufasa: Clean up your trash!

Scar: Never!

Sarabi: jeez she is strong!

Sarfina: yeah...woo...jeez...I don't think I can take too much more of this...wait a second..is that Rafiki falling from the sky!

Rafiki: WHOO! THIS IS IT!

Nala: Yeah! This is actually pretty sweet. Well I think we should use our parachutes now!

Nala uses hers

Rafiki: Good IDEA!...wait...wheres the string...CRAP THIS IS BACK PACK!

Rafiki hits the ground

Nala hits it seconds after

Nala: Oh my god! Rafiki! Are you alright

Rafiki:...call...an..abulance...

Rafiki passes out

Mufasa: Woah..that was..unexpected..

Scar: What were we doing again?

Mufasa:..you know I don't remember.

Later that day in the hospital

Doctor: Alright you are checking up decently

Simba's mom: Thats good..is Simba doing ok around his son of a bitch father?

Doctor: He's doing good enough...though his dad did almost kill these two

The doctor walks over to Kimba and Kopa

Kopa:..ow...it hurts...

Doctor: Yeah. Getting hit by cars will do that. Alright now let me check on my other two patients

He walks up to Kovu

Doctor: You got it pretty bad didn't you?

Kovu:...ehhh yeah...

Doctor: Lets see...you got this from childrem? HA HA HA! What a little faggit. And finally Rafiki. How are you?

Rafiki: Meh. I've been better..atleast I had fun while it lasted...and somehow didn't die..

Nala walks in

Doctor: Oh hey Nala. Kovu is over there though I think he passed out again

Nala: I am actually here to see Rafiki

Rafiki:...you are?

Nala: Yeah...we had some fun today.

Rafiki: Thanks to you..I've been a real grump for a long time..

Nala: Yeah...well there is always a chance for change. No matter who you are. As a teacher you were horrible...but as a person..well Monkey your alright. So I am going to visit you here and there.

Rafiki has a tear coming out of one eye

Nala:..are you crying?

Rafiki:..no...No! I am not a pussy like the guy next to me.

Nala: Ha ha. Whatever you say Rafiki.

Nala gets up and is about to leave

Rafiki:...thanks Nala...

* * *

Note: AWW WASN"T THAT CUTE! Now if you'll excuse me I am going to go put my hand in the blender and see what happens FOR SCIENCE!


	3. Call Of Duty

Note: Ok so a quick question a reader asked me. He or She asked how old are the cubs. Well I would say 12 just because thats how old I was in 6th grade which is where they are. They are still pretty young. They do act older then they are but to be fair so do most chilrdren today...my nine year old sister knows a lot more about life then she should and she has Ipods, and Ipad, Keeps begging for a cell phone, she doesn't curse or anything but when I was her age I didn't have any kind of electronic except for video games that I played on my Nitendo 64 and Gamecube. So thats kind of what these guys are based off of. So anyways! Here is the new chapter I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 3 Call Of Duty

has his headphones on

: Yo! Phil! You got your headphones on?

Phil: Ehh...yeah lets do this.

The two start playing Call Of Duty

As they play the keep getting Knifed by someone

: AH! Who keeps knifing us!

Simba: HA! You guys suck!

Phil:...ok I here someone with a childish voice...

: yep...we have another little kid...would please go away! We don't like it when you little brats play!

Simba: Suck my C#ck! Noobs!

Phil: Yeah ok you know curse words good for you!

: Ok Phil lets team up and try to take this little snot out!

They both surround Simba and are about to shoot

Mufasa shoots them

: The hell?

Mufasa: Got your back Simba.

Simba: Thanks pal!

Phil: Theres more of you?

Nuka: Yep! There is a lot of us you stupid Faggits!

Phil: SHUT UP! You kids are ruining this game!

Mufasa: Not are fault you suck balls!

Phil: AHH! We need to kill them Laundry! We need to!

Simba: Your name is Laundry? HA! Thats so gay!

: ITS Doctor Laundry to you! Besides it's not my name. It's my account name.

Simba: Whatever noob!

Phil: I hate this guys so much!

Kovu:...uhh hey guys I made it like you told me to...

Simba: Finally Kovu! What the hell took you so long!

Kovu: Well I had to borrow this Xbox from a friend. I like the Playstation.

Phil: Me too! On there the people you talk to are either laid back nice gamers or British kids...not even lying! Play on Playstation Network! There are so many British kids!

Simba: Shut up Playstaion Fags!

Kovu: On Playstaion Internet is free.

Phil: And you can watch Blueray Movies.

Kovu: And it doesn't break for no reason.

Phil: And it lets you go on any website you want.

Kovu: And it...

Nuka: Shut up! God!

: Look. Phil you just want to get out of here and find another party to join?

Phil: And Rage Quit to these little F#cks!? Hell no! You guys are going down!

Mufasa: Bring it on douche bags!

Kovu:...ehhh..how do I shoot?

Ten Minutes later

There is one minute left and Simba's Team have 35 more points then Phil's Team

Phil: This is really not going well.

: I hate little kids...I really do.

Simba: Who sucks balls?

Mufasa and Nuka: They suck balls!

Kovu:...uhhh...Balls!

Simba: Shut up Kovu...

The game goes on

: Well what do we do now?

Phil: ..I don't know...we can't let ourselves lose to children! We need to be the ones who help put an end to little kids on Xbox! They have ruined this game for us! Its time for us to take back what is ours!

: We have thirty seconds left! How do we do that!

Phil: We try harder then we ever have before!

They both charge and get shot by Kovu immediatly

Kovu:..oh..I did it

Simba: You did nothing until you teabag them!

Kovu: How do I do that!

Mufasa: Oh my god! He can't play with us anymore!

Simba: Yeah Kovu sorry to do this to you but we are going to have bann you from this game. Have fun in the hospital

Kovu gets banned

Simba is knifed by Phil

Simba: Ah! What the hell!

Phil: Payback!

Simba: You have twenty seconds left! You don't stand a chanc...

Simba's Dad: YO SIMBA! What the hell are you doing?

Simba: I am playing Xbox dad!

SD: Oh...are you using the internet to play?

Simba: Yes!

SD: Oh well you need to get off.

Simba: What? Why?

SD: Because...uhh you should be more focused on school work...

Simba: School work?...since when do you...ok seriously why do you want me to get off?

SD: Alright! Alright! I am trying to watch some internet porn and you know..those cites already run pretty slowly so...if you could you know turn it off. That would be great.

Simba: AH god dad! My friends are on! They can hear you!

SD: You think I give a damn what your friends think! I hit two students with my car the other day what do they think about that?

Simba: They didn't know that because we decieded to keep our mouths shut about it!

SD: Oh and the two cubs I hit...they didn't rat me out?

Simba: I don't think they know it was you...it all happened so quickly. They are in the hospital...they are actually in the same room as my mom, Kovu, and Rafiki.

SD: Oh well..thats stupid. Anyways get off of the internet for atleast...20 minutes to...one hour...I don't know sometimes I like to just watch...anyways...uhh...good night or something.

Simba:..ehh...sorry about that one guys...

Mufasa: You should be! While your were talking to your dad they kept knifing you! They scored enough to win!

Simba: Ah crap!

Phil: Take that you stupid little kids!

Simba: I have had enough of this..I am going to try to get some sleep before my dad falls asleep again alright...talk to you guys tommorow.

Simba turns off his Xbox sighs and goes to bed.

* * *

Note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and don't worry I won't write myself in anymore. I am not going to become a character in the series or anything it was just so they had someone older to play with. Ask more questions you want me to answer in the next chapter, your thoughts on the chapter, or any ideas you have...or all three.


	4. Visits

Note: Before I answer todays question I need to announce something big. While I will never have time to make Lion King School Days into a animated series I have considred making a animated 20 to 30 minute short film. I need to know what you guys think. If you guys support it I won't promise it but I will atleast start working on it and see if it goes anywhere. It will take a long time since I am still new to animation but I am sure I will get it up this year if you guys want it. Ok now on to answering a question. Someone wanted to know if Simba's Dad is going to get back together with his mom...ehh..I doubt it but I don't know for sure. Just keep reading. I do think of overall plots before I write but I don't plan out every chapter. One more thing someone asked me if I could watch how much the characters curse...yeah..I will a little bit but the main reason they swore so much in the last one was because it was a chapter making fun of little kids on Call Of Duty and they do swear A LOT. But I will tone it down just a little bit but be aware this series isn't ment for little kids so there will be some PG-13 content. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 Visits

All of the cubs are sitting in class

Donald comes in with a tv

Simba: A TV!

Nuka: Thats a good sign!

Donald: Don't get your hopes up we are using this so Kovu can attend class.

Everyone: Awww...

Simba: This sucks! Stupid Kovu always ruining things for...

Donald turns the TV on and Kovu is on the screen

Simba: HEY KOVU! How you doing buddy?

Kovu: Awful...I am in huge pain.

Nuka: This isn't fair! How come Kovu gets to lay in bed in a differant building when he attends class.

Donald:...because most of his bones are broken.

Mufasa: How come all of the good things happen to Kovu.

Kovu:...I stopped breathing like thirty times since I've been here you know.

The Announcer Goes Off

Captain Crunch: Hello all students! I just got done reading the reviews to see what people thought of me and most of them seem confused. Anyways the first school dance will be this friday. So be sure to get a date and come on down!...unless your going to be one of those losers who goes with a group of friends. Ha...what little faggits...oh wow...probably going to get fired now...ummm...lets hope for the best.

Simba:...A dance?

Kovu: Oh boy here we go. Kiara isn't going to leave me alone.

Kiara takes no interest in Kovu

Kovu:...I said Kiara isn't going to leave me alone.

Kiara still takes no interest

Kovu: The hell?...

Simba: Chill out idiot. Your getting out of it for once.

Kovu:...nah she will probably come over to the hospital later to bother me.

Mufasa: Sarabi?

Sarabi: Yep.

Mufasa: That was easy.

Sarfina:...I wish I could say it was easy.

Sarabi: Just ask someone Sarfina. It doesn't matter who. We are in a new school now its time for a new chance.

Sarfina: I don't know.

Sarabi: Me and Mufasa will help.

Mufasa: Mufasa and I...you should have said Mufasa and I...just saying.

Sarabi:...Don't be a Kovu

Kovu: Hey!

After class

Simba: Come on Nala.

Nala: No. I don't want to go.

Simba: But I don't want to be a loser who goes with a group of friends.

Nala: First of all that doesn't make you a loser. Captain Crunch said it is but he is without a doubt the worst character we have ever come to know in our series...of events and if you really feel that strongly about it just don't go.

Simba:..ehh..fine. Want to go hang out with Kovu at the hospital today?

Nala: Yeah I guess. I also promised to visit Rafiki.

Simba: Why would you want to do that?

Nala: Theres good in him Simba. I am telling you there is a decent being in him.

Simba: Whatever you say. Lets just go.

Meanwhile

Sarabi: Ok so let see who else attend this school that would work for Sarfina.

Mufasa: hmmmmm...is there anyone you like by any chance Sarfina?

Sarfina: No. I hate everyone in this school but you two.

Sarabi: hmmm...ok...so theres a huge problem.

Mufasa: What about that one time you had a relationship with...Kimba I think it was...

Sarabi: NO! Don't bring that up!

Sarfina starts crying

Mufasa: Woah! What did I do?

Sarabi: Ahhh don't you remember how that one turned out?!

Mufasa:...no...

Sarabi: Hey Sarfina! Get a hold of yourself! If it makes you feel any better they both got hit by a car.

Sarfina: Sniff...really?

Sarabi: Yes. They are both in the hospital suffering.

Sarfina:..can I go see?

Sarabi: Sure Sarfina...lets get going.

Sarabi turns her head angrily at Mufasa

Mufasa: What?

Meanwhile at the hospital

Rafiki: So they are holding a dance?

Nala: Yeah but I am not going those are stupid.

Rafiki: Yeah agreed. I had to attend those things because the school required me to. Thats when I was a highschool teacher though.

Nala: You were a highschool teacher?

Rafiki: Oh yeah. It beated working at the elementary school thats for sure.

Simba is on the other side of the room talking to his mom

Simba's Mom: So your dad is taking care of you?

Simba: Nope. He is horrible and I hope he dies.

SM: So do I Simba but until then you really just need to try your best. I will be out of here in a few months.

Simba: A few months!

SM: Well the accident was a little bad sweety.

Simba:...I'm sorry mom...

SM: Don't blame yourself Simba.

Simba: Dad keeps telling me it was my fault..I am starting to believe him

SM: Well don't your dad is a drunk asshole who should die.

Simba: Alright mom. I need to go talk to Kovu now.

SM: Alright I love you.

Simba: I love you too

Simba Nuzzles his mother and runs over to Kovu

Kovu: Hey dude hows life been

Simba: Worse then ever. Whats up with you?

Kovu: Ehh the hospital kind of sucks. Especially since I have to share a room with all of these guys...a lot of arguments break loose...

Flashback

Kovu is watching discovery channel

Kimba: Hey nerd! Give us the remote!

Kopa: Yeah this show is stupid!

Rafiki: Don't you learn enough in school you little faggit! Hand it over!

SM: Hey! Would you guys knock it off! Its 11:00 PM and I am trying to sleep!

Kimba grabs the remote

They turn on Family Guy

Kopa:..heh.

Kimba: Heh heh...Stewie Just Said That...

Kovu: Ah not this overated garbage!

Rafiki: These people ripped off The Simpsons!

SM: Would you all shut up!

Kimba: Be quiet! I am trying to watch!

Rafiki: NURSE! I want my stick! Give me my stick!...NURSE!

SM: That is it!

Simba's Mom tries to grab the remote but it slips from her hand and lands on the ground and the channel atomatcially changes to Honey Boo Boo. And its on the floor where they can't reach it

Everyone: AHHH!

SM: OH GOD! WHAT HAVE WE DONE!

Kovu is closing his eyes and covering his ears

Kovu: I CAN'T HEAR IT! I CAN'T HEAR IT!

Kimba: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

Rafiki hold a gun to his head.

End Of Flashback

Kovu: Yeah...it hasn't been to fun here.

Simba: Yeah well my home life has been a mess with my dad around and all but I think I can pull off a few more months.

Kovu: Yeah. Good luck Simba...now I need you to do me a favor.

Simba:...what?

Kovu: See why Kiara isn't bothering me like she always would.

Simba: No. I don't want to do that.

Kovu: Come on after all I have done for you!

Simba: Dude why do you care?

Kovu: I don't Know! I just really do!

Simba: Ughh...fine I will tommorow.

Kovu: Thanks.

Sarfina, Sarabi, and Mufasa walk in

Nala: What are you guys doing here?

Sarabi: Sarfina wanted to see the effects of Kimba and Kopa's little accident.

Sarfina: HA! Looks like your dad was good for something Simba.

Kimba:...his dad did this to us...

Simba: SARFINA! You were not supposed to say that out lound!

SM: Wait?...YOUR DAD DID THIS TO THOSE KIDS!

Kovu: Ah come on Sarfina that was a bit cold.

* * *

Note: Hope you all enjoyed. And I know it seems like part of the chapter got cut off. This story will be running through the next few chapters. Until then Peace out!


	5. Kiara Stops Caring

Note: Ok so only one big question to answer and that is "If there is a movie will it be on youtube?" The answer is yes. I have a youtube where I have been making videos for three years. I would post a link but I will get banned from the site if I do. So I will just have to keep you updated. Now is it going to happen or not?...I don't know. Its going to be a challenge. The first step was seeing if anyone wanted. The basic reaction you guys gave me is some of you seemed interested, some of you didn't even respond to the idea and no one really seemed to really want it but I would say its still a good chance of being made. As for length I really could not see me being able to pull of a full length film but we will see. Its very possible. I will keep you guys updated. Be sure to keep leaving reviews and questions. I will usually answer questions in messages however some of them I will consider important enough to post before each chapter. Alright I have went on long enough here is Chapter 5.

* * *

Chapter 5 Kiara Stopped Caring

The cubs are in class

Donald: Ok students so today we are going to talk about subliminal messages.

Kovu: (Still in the hospital on the tv screen) Why? Thats stupid there are not any subliminal messages in Disney films.

Donald: Oh really? Are you meaning to tell me there is no penis in the Little Mermaid?...or that Aladdin didn't say good girls take their clothes off?

Kovu: NO! They never said that you idiots!

Simba: Didn't the sky spell out the word sex in that one film...which one was it...the one with the lions...ehh I don't remember the name.

Donald: Yep.

Kovu: NO! Donald why are you doing this anyways? Aren't you a big part of Disney?

Donald: I use to. Didn't you hear about what happened to us? Mickey is working on the news now and I am a teacher. Disney gave us the middle finger and put on crap like Dog With A...

Kovu: We have heard this joke many times...no need to tell it again.

Simba: Dude it deserves every insult it is getting...just saying...

The bell rings

Donald: What? Didn't we just start class like two minutes ago?

Everyone runs out

Kovu: Hold on! Simba!

Simba: What?

Kovu: Come here.

Simba walks up to the tv screen.

Kovu: You need to ask Kiara alright?

Simba: Eh...fine.

Simba turns the tv off and walks into the hallway

Simba walks over to Kiara's locker

Simba: Hey Kiara.

Kiara: Oh hey Simba...what are you doing over here you never talk to me.

Simba: No one ever talks to you. So anyways...why haven't you bothered Kovu yet.

Kiara: Bothered him about what?

Simba: You know the dance. Don't you usually get really...obsessive over these things.

Kiara: Ah...well...not really anymore.

Simba: What? Really?

Kiara: Yeah...I could care less about him now.

Simba: Well thats sudden...why?

Kiara: Well hmm lets point out the obvious Simba! He is a coward, he is a know it all, he is in the hospital because he got beat up by kids, he is without a doubt the biggest loser in this school, he is argues with the teacher all the time like he just did in there, he is the exact opposite of a man, and even after all of his flaws...after every single thing that makes him a pathetic cub to love...I loved him...and he was nothing but nasty to me.

Simba: To be fair you are kind of creepy.

Kiara: Look I know I can be wierd here and there but I am just a young girl with a crush alright...well I was. Kovu can go f^ck himself. Seriously I tried to care about him. I tried to be nice to him when nobody else would. He is pretty much worse then any of you. Nuka would be a better option then Kovu. Heck even you would be Simba. Well nice talking with you. Bye.

Kaira walks off.

Simba: Wow...Kiara just had a confersation with me...where she sounded reasonable and sane...I don't like it.

Later at the hospital

Kimba: Your dad is in for it now!

Kopa: Yeah! We already have our lawyer on it!

Simba: Go ahead. I hate him more then you guys do.

Kovu: I still can't believe she said all of those things about me.

Simba: Ehh get over it Kovu. She's wierd. You never wanted her anyways.

Kovu:...I don't even know anymore Simba.

Simba: Ah dude! Don't do this! Don't be the guy who only wants something because he can't have it.

Kovu:...Look Kiara was wierd...but it was nice knowing that there was someone who cared for me...and you know she is kind of cute...I was thinking..if she ever became a little more sane...we could...mabey get together.

Simba: Man there is just too much stuff going on lately.

Simba's Dad barges in

SD: Yo! Simba! Where are the two who are pressing charges agaist me?!

Simba: Oh god...they are right here dad...

SD: Yo..you guys seem pretty cool...mabey you can...let me off this one time.

Kopa: Hell no!

Kimba: Yeah screw you old man!

Simba's Mom: You deserve this you bastard!

SD: Oh great! Look who it is!

SM: You were a terrible husband and now your running over children. What a suprise!

SD: You were the most naggy lioness I have ever been with! Can't say I blame Simba for trying to murder you.

Rafiki: Trying to watch tv here...just thought I would point that out...

SM: You sick son of a bitch! How dare you blame this on Simba!

SD:...Because its his freaken fault!

SM: He did not mean to do this!

Simba runs out

Rafiki: Kind of want to hear the news about the recent events in our world...

SD: Well look you made him run off just like you always do!

SM: He visits me every day because he is a sweet kid! While he hates you to death! He has told me what life has been like since you been watching over him!

SD: What? What the hell is his problem with that? I left him the hell alone. What could he possibly be whining about?

Rafiki: Alright...you know what I am done.

Rafiki gets out of the bed and walks into the hallway

Nurse: HEY! Back into your room!

Rafiki: No! I don't want to!

Nurse: Rafiki! Now!

Rafiki: Where's my stick?

Nurse: You are not getting your stick back!

Rafiki: I want it back!

Nurse: Rafiki no!...what...what are you doing...NO! NO! Put the chainsaw down!

Rafiki: I want my stick!

Nurse: Put the chainsaw down damn it!

Outside the hospital

Simba is sitting down upset

Simba:...I am too young to be dealing with all of this crap...why did that jackass have to come back into my life...

Timon: Something wrong kid?

Simba:..Timon?

Timon: Hey. How's middle school been Simba.

Simba: Awful...

Timon: Ah really...well I am actually the guidance counseler at the middle school now.

Simba: Really?

Timon: Yeah...how about tommorow you stop by in my office?

Simba:...I don't think so...sorry I just really don't want to talk about this.

Timon: Alright I won't force you. But it may help you. Remember you are always welcome to step on in.

Timon walks off

Simba takes a second to think then sighs

* * *

Note: I know there has been a little drama lately but don't worry. This story ark ends next chapter which will be titled "The Dance" It will wrap up several of the problems and will make things a little less dramatic. So please read Chapter 6 before you get mad at me for the whole Kiara and Kovu thing. Lord knows I got it for the Simba and Nala thing in volume 1.


	6. The Dance

Note: So...yeah...it has been a while hasn't it. I am sorry it took me so long but I was just taking another break from the series (kind of a dick move since I left it in a cliffhanger) but here we go again. I think you guys will really like this chapter. For the movie I mentioned making no news on it other then I have gotten better at animation. I am not sure if I am going to make this film but we will see how it turns out. One more thing. I was thinking of doing a fanfiction on Animaniacs. It would basically be about what happened to all of the characters after Wakko's Wish. Each chapter will focus on a differant character (or duo Ex. Pinky and the Brain) I will probably do it either way but what do you guys think of that idea? Don't worry it won't get in the way of School Days.

* * *

Chapter 6 The Dance

Simba is walking through the hallway and we walks up to the door of Timon's guidance office

Simba thinks for a second and then walks in

Simba: Hello?

Timon: Simba! How you doing man! Take a seat.

Simba sits down

Timon: So how are you?

Simba: Not too great.

Timon: Whats been bothering you?

Simba: Well...My mom is in the hospital, my drunk and abusive dad is looking over me after I have not had to delt with him since he left my mom and stole her car, my family is being sued because my dad ran over two students at this school, my friend is in the hospital and is having his own problems which he is trying to get me involved with, middle school has been a real sh!t hole to me I mean seriously Captain Crunch? What the hell is that?...oh and I believe my mom being in the hospital is my fault and I have to live with that guilt.

Timon:...Jeez...

Simba: Yeah it has been a really crappy couple months.

Timon: How is your mom holding up?

Simba: Alright but she is expected to be in the hospital for a little while longer.

Timon: Ok. And I believe your friend in the hospital is Kovu. How is he doing?

Simba: I don't know...the poor guy is going to live but theres some talk about him never being able to walk again.

Timon: Jeez...what about your father? Has he beaten you or anything?

Simba: No... in fact all he has done is swore a lot. But he hasn't really done anything illegal ever since he ran over two students. I mean he is still a crappy father but I suppose that could be worse itself.

Timon: I see. Hows everything with Nala?

Simba: She's been a good friend. Lately she has been the only one.

Timon: Alright. Well Simba your going through some rough times. I honestly can't blame you for this. But just try to lighten up! Think of ways to let the anger and sadness out. You ever consider bullying?

Simba:...your not very good at this job are you?

Timon:...No. Pumbaa helped me get it out of pitty.

Meanwhile in the hospital

Its late and everyone is sleeping but Rafiki who is watching TV

Rafiki:...ha ha ha...oh Pinky and The Brain how are you going to try to rule the world this time...well here's my chance

Rafiki gets out of his bed and walks downstairs

Rafiki walks outside of the hospital and car is out there waiting for him

Rafiki gets in the car

Rafiki: Thanks for coming on such short notice. I really need to get out of that place.

Bambi:(who is now an old man) Ehh No problem Rafiki old buddy. Lets get going.

The two drive off

The Next morning in class

Mufasa:...am I the only one who has noticed Simba and Nala are kind of attention whores lately?

Sarabi: What do you mean?

Mufasa: Well I mean I know the series is supposed to focus on them but lately it seems like it has only been focused on them and I really think that is...

Nala: So Simba how did your talk with Timon go.

Simba: Pretty bad. I suggested I start bullying.

Nala: Ah.

Nuka: Yeah right! I already fullfilled the role.

Simba: Yeah I am sure being the bully that everybody hates is a fun role to play Nuka.

Nuka:..uh...yeah..it...it is...

Nuka puts his head down and start sobbing

Donald: Ok settle down everyone. Today we are going to learn about direct to video sequels. Something Disney made a lot of because they are greedy bastards who wanted more money and almost did the samething to Pixar. Somehow two of their god awful sequels made it to the theater. The only decent ones are Lion King 1 1/2 and An Extremly Goofy Movie...

Lion King fan holds gun up to Donalds head

Donald: Oh!..ummm and Lion King 2 of course heh heh heh...that movie wasn't stupid at all...

Vitani: Hey shouldn't Kovu be on the computer screen right now?

Donald: He usually would but theres a little investigation going on at the hospital so he won't be able to today.

Nala: Investigation?

Later that day

Officer: So Rafiki escaped...

Nurse: Yes! You people have been here all day and this is all you have found out so far!

Officer: Well remember when we let a small meerkat escape a mental institute? I don't think you really have a reason to act so shocked.

Nala and Simba walk in

Nala: Kovu. Whats going on?

Kovu: Rafiki escaped last night.

Nala: Heh. Of course he did. Well shouldn't be that hard for the police to find him.

Officer: DENA? What the hell does that mean?

Officer 2: I believe that says DNA

Officer: Oh. Ok. What does taht stand for?

Officer: I don't know sounds like gibberish to me.

Nala:..ehh mabey not...man I hope he is ok.

Simba: So how are you Kovu. Do you know anything else about the wheelchair just yet?

Kovu: Well heres the deal. I won't have to stay in it for life but in a few weeks they are releasing me and I will have to be in a wheel chair for a few months. But I will get to return to class soon...any news with Kiara?

Simba: You blew it dude. Thats all I know. Try to fix it when you get back. But I honestly think you only want her because you can't have her.

Kovu: Ehhh I don't know. So you guys going to that dance tonight?

Nala: Nah. In fact we were thinking of just hanging out with you here tonight.

Kovu: Really?

Simba: Yeah. Honestly us three are differant from everyone else in the class. We need to let them do there thing and we need to stick together and do ours.

Nala: Well said.

Kovu: Thanks guys. I appreciate it.

Epilogue

That night All of the cubs of the middle school went to the dance except for Kiara who stayed home alone and Simba, Nala and Kovu who were all just hanging out at the hospital laughing and having good confersations. A search for Rafiki began but he got far out because he was no where to be found. Simba's Mom's injury was starting to recover but Simba still had a little more time of being watched by his father. As for Simba's Dad he had nothing to do but try to find a solution for the upcoming court case. Life has changed for these cubs. Life started getting a little bit darker. But one thing they knew for sure is that they could get through it. As long as they stuck with the ones whom they were close to they could get through anything.


	7. Remembering Rafiki

Note: Ok so I got some news. I know updates have been coming out slowly. The truth is life has been rough over the past few months. You might have noticed a darker tone in this one...yeah thats why. This series is by no means cancelled its just kind of being made during a really bad time. Don't worry though because I will get through it and when I do chapters will come out way more often. But here is the the new chapter finally. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7 Remembering Rafiki

Rafiki and Bambi are driving in the middle of nowhere and a tire goes flat

Bambi: Ahhh crap...

Bambi gets out of the car

Bambi: I'm getting to old for this.

Rafiki gets out to help Bambi.

Rafiki: Ehh...remember when we were younger...weren't those the days...

Bambi: Yep. I got to be in my very own movie.

Rafiki: I was used as a background animal for Dumbo during the circus scenes.

Bambi: Those were fun times.

Rafiki: Yep. Well thanks again for getting me out of that hospital. I don't know how much more of that I could handle.

Bambi: No problem. Always glad to help out and old actor. So what have you been up to the past few years?

Rafiki: I taught a bunch of miserable and annoying lion cubs. I tried to retire..I was put into a elderly home...and then a hospital.

Bambi: Ah well that stinks.

Rafiki: Yep.

Bambi: Well I got this tire on should we head out again?

Rafiki: Yeah we should.

Rafiki and Bambi get back in the car and drive off

Meanwhile

The cubs are all in class

Donald: So who here can list all of the Disney films in order?

Mufasa: These jokes about everything we learn about being disney related is getting old.

Nuka: Even more old then the constant jokes about dog with a blog.

Kovu:(still on the tv) Hey! That show deserves every last bit of hate it gets!

Donald: Would you guys please quiet down?

Kiara: (Sighs) Rafiki would never ask us please...

All of the cubs get sad

Nuka:...hey...remember that time we made him so mad he chopped Simba's desk in half with an axe?

Simba: Ha! And that one time he brought a taser into class and threatened us with it?

Nala: ah...those truly were the days.

Donald: Ok so you want a jerk teacher huh? Fine. I will give you a jerk teacher. YOU ARE ALL WITHOUT A DOUBT THE MOST STUPID LITTLE SH!T HEADS I HAVE EVER HAD TO DEAL WITH! You are all in 6th grade and you all already have so much damn drama in your lives and you swear, do drugs and pretty much do the exact opposite of what children are supposed to do you f#cking pieces of sh!t!

Simba:...jeez...

The speaker goes off

Captain Crunch: ...Donald please report to the office.

Donald:...ahh...crap...

Donald walks out of the classroom

Simba:...Remember how Rafiki got away with crap like that every single time?

Everyone starts laughing.

Later

CC: What is wrong with you Donald?

Donald: They really made me mad sir...I'm sorry.

CC: Well sorry doesn't cut it. Why can't you be more like that elementary school teacher Rafiki?

Donald: Screw Rafiki!

CC: You won't speak to me like if you like your job!

Donald:...sorry...

CC: This is your one and only warning another outburst like that and your out of here.

Donald: Ok...

Donald gets up and is about to leave.

Donald turns his head right before he walks out

Donald: One more question...

CC: What?

Donald:...What the hell are you doing in a Lion King Fanfiction it literally makes no sense.

CC:...Why does Michael Bay's films make so much money...why is Nicki Minaj a judge on a singing contest...why do birds suddenly appear everytime you are near...a lot of things in this world don't make sense Donald...a lot of things don't make any sense...the sooner we except that the better...

* * *

Note: Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. The Fan Chapter

Note: Yeah...I'm back...again...whoo..Anyways I am getting questions on why it takes me so long well the big thing with it is while I do enjoy writing I am a film maker. I have been working on a full length film for months now while doing sketches,reviews,spening time with friend and family, doing good in school, my video media arts class, taking much needed breaks after hours and hours of work, doing commentaries for a channel I work on, doing animation and trying to keep up with this website. So have not been focusing too much on this website. However here is one thing I promise. I will never leave this website permantly without saying goodbye and giving everything a proper ending. So if I take a while to update never assume I am gone for good. When the time comes when I think I am done here(which I doubt will be anytime soon) I will give all of my fanfictions a proper ending and say my goodbyes to everyone who has supported me on this website. I still care about doing this and I really love that you guys like the series its just I have differant goals in life and I am going to need to take breaks from writing fanfiction here and there. But don't worry I haven't forgotten about you guys or my stories. So lets get this thing back on the road.

* * *

Chapter 8 The Fan Episode

: Before you read this just be aware that some of the responses to the readers may seem a little mean. Just be aware its just to keep the characters in character. So if Simba or Nuka are mean to you its just a joke.

Simba, Nuka and Kiara are sitting at a table

Simba: Hey guys! Simba here with Nuka and Kiara from Lion King School Days! We would have tried to get more popular characters but nobody wanted to come. So today we are going to answer some fan mail!

Nuka: Really...we delay this series constantly and now that we are finally back instead of continuing the the story we are going to respond to questions or statements people who have read this story posted...

Simba:...well readers Nuka seems to have sand in his Vagina so lets just get on with the fan mail

Nuka: Its not fan mail...its reviews...nobody wants to send us fan mail Simba...nobody...

Kiara:...jeez Nuka you are sort of being a dick today.

Simba: Yeah...so we are not just going to answer stuff about School Days we will also be discussing Disney Legends and What If? Since they haven't been updated in a while either. Anyways lets get this started.

Simba: William's Penn Says..."This story is very in depth and well made. But i have to say that i don't like the fact that you wrote this like a script. When you write a story, you should write it like one."

Simba: Yeah well if you haven't read the 50,000 updates yet is a film maker not a writer so...deal with it.

Nuka:LionLove2002 says "Why did you make everyone dislikes Simba-what you have something against him.  
Sorry if i'm sounding to harsh but you deserve it.I love both Simba and Nala and i love if you would respect that."

Nuka: We all dislike Simba because he is a huge dick

Simba: Hey screw you Nuka!

Kiara: You are kind of a dick Simba...

Simba:..ehhhh...look its a comedy fanfiction. I am sure that ...thats a wierd f#cking name...respects the opnions of everyone. He only does what he does for comedy reasons.

Kiara: GeminiGemelo says "I am about to do something that I, as a nitpicky "grammar nazi", have never done before. I am going to take a moment and completely IGNORE the spelling errors and incorrect grammar. Yes, completely."

Simba:...

Nuka:...

Kiara:...

Simba: Some one who won't pick on us for our constant spolling and pucteitation mistoks...?

Nuka: I never knew such a person existed.

Kiara: Me niether...its like...seeing a unicorn...or a moose shooting laser beams at Mitt Romney while eating corn...

Simba: But yeah thanks for not being too hard on us for the grammar mistakes guys.

Kiara: The thing is these are typed pretty quickly and we do go through and make sure there are no errors before we post but we always miss a bunch of them.

Simba: sandydragon says "think Kovu has gotten more attention than anyone in this whole fic, but he carries the plot nicely. The poor guy needs a break though. I've been laughing a bit much at his expense"

Kovu: ITS TRUE!

Kovu falls out of the closet tied to a chair

Kovu: They treat me terribly! You know how I have been in the hosptial most of this volume...it wasn't acting! They really broke all of my bones before putting me in there!

Simba: AH Damn it! How did he escape! Nuka! Kiara! Get the duck Tape!

A few momments later

Simba:...anyways...

Nuka:Johnny2b Says "this fic is actualy getting more stupid and more unentarnatining"...

Simba:...Your getting more Stupid and more unentertaining...

Kiara: boombox123 says "I thought this chapter was really funny. But I think u should tone it down on the adult language. Some people get bad ideas."

Simba: Yeah do swear a F#cking lot don't we me. I mean Sh!t man. I don't f#cking know why we say f#ck so much. Probably just bad f#cking writing because the god damn writer is too f#cking stupid to think of anything funny so he just says f#ck a lot...

Kiara:uhh...we do want people to keep reading these don't we?

Simba:...yeah..uhhh we swear a lot for...creative reasons...?

Simba: Ok so we saved this part of the chapter to talk about one of the most annoying bits of critism there is to get...lets just say when writing a Lion King Fanfiction...fans can get mad pretty easily if you say Kopa isn't a real character...

kopa is to real,rember the operning music it says he lives in you that was caused by kopa

You have no idea wtf your talking about. Go fuck yourself.

i didnt like this what if as it was just stupid

HOW DARE YOU SAY KOPA IS NOT REAL! YOU GO TO HELL AND GET ANALLY RAPED BY SATAN YOU NONBELIEVERS! KOPA DIED FOR YOUR SINS!

Simba: Ok so that last one wasn't a real one but I do find it a bit unfair that we say one negative thing about Kopa and we are labled Worse Then Hitler.

Kiara: Ehh...are we done yet...

Simba: We got a few more from the most recent chapters of school days. So lets get on with them

Simba: Guest Says "You should pitch this to Disney"...really...look...I appreciate the support but...Disney...we should send a story about their innocent characters swearing, getting abused by parrents, doing nothing but bad things to Disney...yeah...thats not going to work out so well. Plus we have made fun of Dog With A Blog somany times that even if what we wrote was acceptable they probably wouldn't let us in.

Kiara: sandydragon says "The Captain Crunch idea was odd since he is not even an animal. You could always replace him later though."

Simba: Yeah I am not so sure what the writers were thinking with that one...

Captain Crunch is right behind them with tears in his eyes

Simba: Oh dear...Captain..we didn't know you were back there...

He runs out

Nuka:..I will go talk to him...

Nuka walks out

Simba:...uhh...lets wrap this up. Sarfina says "You seriously need to update plz you take too long! :## %&*&* :$ : :%#*&%$"...well Sarfina

We're Back!

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it. Regular chapter coming soon.


	9. Court

Note: Ok so I pretty much know what I want to do with the last couple chapters of this volume. So expect the rest of the chapters to come out with anymore huge delays. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9 Court

Simba is sitting in court with his dad

Kimba and Kopa are in wheel chairs waiting to be heard

Police Officer: Please rise and bow down for Judge Frollo

Simba: I really don't see why we need to bow..

Judge Frollo: Alright now. Lets see...so Simba's Dad...wow what laziness...I mean seriously...they were too lazy to give Simba's Dad a name so now his actual name is Simba's Dad...hit two cubs with his car. hmm...

Kimba raises his hand

Judge Frollo: What do you want?

Kimba: Aren't you a villian?

Judge Frollo: Simba's Dad is not guilty, Kimba and Kopa can go F#ck themselves! Court Dismissed!

Simba's Dad: Hell Yeah!

Simba and his dad get in the car

Simba's Dad: WHOO! We did it Simba! We are off the hook!

Simba: Your off the hook...I did nothing wrong. In fact I wanted them to declare you guilty.

Simba's Dad: Oh don't give me that crap! If I didn't have to pick you up I wouldn't have hit them. Clearly this is your fault just like your mothers injury.

Simba: It was an accident!

Simba's Dad: Look son chill out. Don't get all bitchy today is a happy day! We are going to Vegas!

Simba: What?

Simba's Dad: Going to pick up some ladies!

Simba: Oh god dad no!

Simba's Dad: Going to have a kick ass time!

Simba: No!

Simba's Dad: Whats up your ass? I am inviting you to do something with me.

Simba: You just want an excuse to get out of the house dad! You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself!

Simba's Dad: Hey that is not true! I care about you very much and I especially care about that one hooker that lives on hundred acres street...but don't tell your mother about that. Know we aren't married anymore but...that would just be awkward.

Simba: Bull crap!

Simba's Dad: No its true love this time! And if you can't accept that then you can go to hell for all I care!

Simba: No not that part the part where you actually care about me! You think I am going to fall for that! After all of the crap you put me through for the past couple months my mom has been in the hospital! Why did they make you watch me? Why couldn't mom choose anyone else!

Simba's Dad: Nah man its not like that. I chose to come.

Simba: Yeah right!

Simba's Dad: No hear me out...you know me and you use to have some good times..

Simba: Then you started drinking!

Simba's Dad: Well yeah! I got laid off asshole! But...you things kept changing and getting worse...and then when your mother kicked me out of the house and divorced me...things just got f#cking wierd you know...I chose to come back to watch over you though because I wanted to see you again. Its been a long time.

Simba: Oh...well...uhhh thats very nice dad but...why the hell have you been such a prick?

Simba's Dad:...Because I am drunk almost 24/7...

Simba: Ah.

Simba's Dad: But hey I haven't been all that bad...remember when I played call of duty with you and your friends?

Flashback

SD: Ok...so...I am holding the gun...what do I push to shoot it?

Simba: Dad! I already explained this to you about thirty times!

SD: Well excuse me asshole! I am not use to these shitty consels!

Nuka: Simba your dad sucks.

SD:YOU FUCKING SUCK!

End of flashback

Simba: Look if you want to make things better then fine whatever, but no Vegas!

SD: Ehhhh...fine...

Simba: So what now.

SD: I don't know we have been driving in circles of the court house parking lot for like ten minutes now...

Meanwhile at the hospital

Kovu and Simba's Mother are still in the same room

Simba's Mother: Looks like its just me and you kido...

Kovu: Yep.

Nala walks in

Nala: Hey Kovu.

Kovu: Whats up Nala.

Nala: Not much. How are you doing?

Kovu: Alright. Doctors say I will probably be able to return to school in a few weeks.

Nala: Well thats good.

Kovu: So how have things been at the school?

Nala: Pretty boring to be honest. Nuka really doesn't bully too much since your gone, Kiara has become kind of normal without you around, Simba is still dealing with the drama from his dad but he seems to be doing better, Scar and Zira are still pot heads, and Vitani, Sarfina, Sarabi and Mufasa...are just pretty much doing the samethings they always do.

Kovu: Hmmm...Pretty normal school year for once.

Nala: Yeah I guess so. You except for the whole Captain Crunch is our princible thing.

Kovu: Yeah I still don't get that...you know come to think of it there is a new election for the new school president.

Kovu: Who is running...

Meanwhile at the school

Captain Crunch: If you elect me to stay princible that prepared to get crunch...it...tized...

Captain Morgan:(holding a big bottle of rum drunk on the stage) If...you elect me...then...then...holy crap...you people are lions!

Morgan passes out

Donald:...I am honestly not sure which one is worse...


	10. Election

Note: Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10 Election

Captain Crunch and Captain Morgan are having their debates

CC: Ok is there even a real competition here? I mean I am a cereal mascot for children and he is a mascot for a rum company!

CM: Yarg! You ain't be no real pirate in the flushen hole!...where am I? What arg I be doing? I be needing to puke...

Captain Morgan pukes all over the stage

All of the cubs are watching the debate

Nuka:...this is f#cking retarted...

Sarfina:...yep...

Mufasa:...well...we got to elect someone...

Later in the classroom

Donald is passing out papers

Donald: So on these papers I want you to write down the name of who you want to win.

Sarabi: You do know this is the election of our new princible not a simple class president.

Donald: Yes but this election is even more of a joke then that one so...we are doing it this way. Kovu since your still on the TV screen you will have to say yours out lound. So who will it be?

Kovu:...I...I don't know...they are both horrible choices. Captain Morgan is a drunk idiot who doesn't even know where he is or what he is doing but Captain Crunch spent all of the car wash money on peanut butter.

Captain Crunch: Yarg! But it be for me Peanut Butter Crunch!

Kovu: Since when do you talk like that?

Captain Crunch: I don't know! I am trying to sound more like Captain Morgan...I really think he is going to beat me!

Donald: Alright Crunch get out of here and let the students vote.

Captain Crunch: Thats Captain Crunch to you sir!

Captain Crunch leaves

Mufasa writes down Captain Morgan

Sarabi: Really Captain Morgan?

Mufasa: Look he is stupid but if I hear one more sticken cereal refrence I am going to go insane!

Sarfina: Yeah but do we really want this drunk idiot in our school!

Simba: Better then this annoying idiot in our school!

Nuka: Yeah I am taking Mufasa and Simba's side. We need to get rid of Crunch and now.

Vitani: Agreed.

Kiara: Are you insane!

Scar: I am all up for getting rid of Crunch!

Zira: Same here!

Sarabi: So great the only people...or cubs who are on my side is Sarfina and Kiara?..What about you Kovu?

Kovu: I really don't care. Either way we are screwed.

Later at the election

Timon: Hell students I am you guidance counseler Timon speaking! And I am here to announce the results!...Its...a tie!

CC: What!?

CM: What!?...no seriously what be going on...I was sailing on a ping pong table ebout thirty seconds ego!

Nala: Yeah we all thought it would be a good idea to just balance it out.

CC: Well this is insane! If niether of us win then who is the new princible

Rafiki crashes through the roof with a parachute

Rafiki:...Oh no! OH NO! I was just out having the time of my life sky diving with Bambi and now I am stuck back here! When will the nightmare end!

Timon: Ehhh Rafiki...yeah Rafiki is the new princible.

Rafiki: What?

Timon: Welcome back to the education system Rafiki

Rafiki: What? NO!

Timon: Lets get you to your new office

Timon grabs him by the tail and drags him

All of the cubs stare with confusion

Captain Morgan: Arg...as yee new...barber strip pole dancer queen...I would like to announce...the shaving of thirty homeless pirates...yarg...

Captain Morgan passes out

Simba:...I freaken hate it here.


	11. Back On Track

Note: Yeah its late but for once its not because I needed a break or I lost interest. I very much want to finish up this volume and make plans for a fourth one but life has been busy. Luckily I am almost out of school so I will be able to update way more often. I will try to release another new chapter tommorow as well. Until then enjoy this one.

* * *

Chapter 11 Back On Track

Rafiki is in his new office

Rafiki: I didn't ask for this...I didn't want to ever work in a school again...can I go back to the hospital? Please. I promise I will behave this time.

Meanwhile in class

Donald: (Pointing to the chalkboard) Can anyone tell me the answer to this equation?

Nala: We are actually doing math? As in real work? As in not learning about Disney movies in order to make stupid jokes?

Nuka: Dog With A Blog Sucks.

Kiara: I think I know the answer.

Donald: Alright Kiara come up to the board and show the class.

Kiara starts working but then Kovu walks in

Kovu: Look who is finally out of the hospital!

Simba: Kovu!

Scar: Oh yeah...he was a student wasn't he...

Zira: I...I don't know...

Scar: How could you not? He is a main character in a majority of these chapters...

Zira: Yeah..and we are the potheads who barely get any attention in this series and barely remember anything because of it.

Scar:...oh yeah...so Zira I am thinking when I am older I am going to murder my brother.

Kovu: Its good to be back.

Donald: Its good to have you back. Now I will see you after class. You got detention. Your 15 minutes late.

Kovu:...aww man

Kovu takes a seat

Kiara finishes answering the equation

Donald: Very good Kiara. Ok thats enough actual learning for today. Now time for a debate. The topic is "Is Pixar selling out with all of these sequels and prequels or are they still a good company".

Kiara sits back down in her next close to Kovu

Kovu: Hey Kiara...

Kiara:...

Kovu: Long time no see.

Kiara:...

Kovu: So...heard some funny stories about you while I was in the hospital.

Kiara: Ah did you pussy?

Kovu: Pussy? What do you mea...

Donald: Kovu! Watch your language! Thats a week of detention for you!

Donald: Now on with the debate. Nuka and Mufasa you two are up first

Nuka: Yeah they are selling out. No doubt about it.

Mufasa: Bull crap I have wanted to see a sequel for Monsters Inc for years!

Nuka: Ok first of all its a prequel! Second of all thats exactly why they are making it. Because they know people want to see it. Not because they think its a good idea.

Mufasa: oh...yeah that actually makes sense.

Donald: Damn it Mufasa! Your not supposed to agree with him this is a debate!

Mufasa: So I should lie just to support my side?

Donald: Thats how the real politcal figures do it! So should you! You know what Kovu and Kiara you two go.

Kiara: Well I think Pixar is selling out. They are too afraid to express themselves so they are just going say...I mean do what people want them to.

Kovu gets irritated knowing what Kiara is doing

Kovu: Well mabey Pixar is just having a hoard time expressing themselves. Mabey if they try something they want to do people will look down on them for it.

Kiara: Well mabey they should take risks so people will really grow to like them...like some people use to.

Kovu: Well mabey they have a hard time doing that when dealing with pysco fans!

Kiara: Oh so now I'm a pysco!

Kovu: You stalked me for two years!

Kiara: Only because I liked you but you ignored me and treated me like crap!

Kovu: I never treated you like crap! Your just mad because I am not the cub you want me to be!

Kiara: You are but your too big of a pussy to act like the guy you are around me which is why I am done trying with you!

Kovu: You know what screw you!

Donald: ALRIGHT ENOUGH!

Kovu: NOBODY UNDERSTANDS WHAT YOUR SAYING DONALD! SO JUST SHUT THE F#CK UP!

Later

Donald:Are you ready to serve your year of detentions?

Kovu: Ehhhh whatever...


	12. Drugs

Note: I am late a lot aren't I? I got to apologize because I know while this isn't the most popular fanfiction on the website its doing pretty good and its got a lot of readers so I really should try to focus more on giving you guys more chapters. I really really appreciate how many of you support this series so I am going to try to release a new chapter everyday until the last chapter of the volume. This is chapter 12 so tommorow is 13, Sunday is 14 and Monday is 15. I don't promise this but I am going to really try. Anyways here is the new chapter! Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 12 Drugs

All of the cubs are in class

Donald: Ok students today we have a special speaker!

Goofy: Uhh...hi ya guys...I am here to talk to you about how you should never do drugs..you know I was once a drug attic...

Kiara: You were?!

Goofy: NO SHIT! YOU EVER WONDER WHY I WAS SO HYPER! I WAS ON CRACK! AND THEY FORCED ME TOO STOP! I WANT OUT OF HERE I WANT OUT OF HERE! YOU GUYS CAN'T KEEP ME HERE!

Goofy jumps out the window

Donald:..ah damnit! Look students Drugs are really bad!

Scar and Zira are both high like always listening

Scar:...they are?

Donald: Yes! They do things to your mind!

Scar: Wonderful things.

Donald: No! Drugs are evil and they put demonds into your soul

Scar: What?

Zira: Scar don't listen to him.

Donald: Demonds from hell that want you to keep killing yourself with drugs so you one day can meet satan and join them!

Scar starts to hallucinate and he see's the demonds

Demonds: Join us Scar!

Scar:AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Scar passes out

Later in the hospital

Scar is lying in a bed in the same room as Simba's Mom

Simba's Mom: Damn it! I finally had the room to myself!

Scar: ehh...

Zira walks up to Scars bed

Zira: You ok Scar?

Scar: I can't do it anymore ZIra...

Zira: What?

Scar: These drugs..they...they are doing terrible things to me.

Zira: Don't listen to that crap! Donald was just trying to scare you!

Scar: It's too late Zira...Kovu is coming over and we are studying...

Zira: What!?

Kovu enters

Kovu: I'm here...

Zira: You...I can't even look at you anymore!

Zira runs out panicked

A few days later

Donald: Well Scar I must say this is impressive first A all year. Here you go.

Donald: You see what saying no to drugs can do.

Zira: ehh..this sickens me...I need a new person to smoke with...but who...hmmm...Simba...no. I don't want to spend a second after school with that dumbass...Nala...nah too much of a good girl...hmmm...Mabey Vitani...

After class Zira walks to Vitani

Zira: He Vitani

Vitani: You can talk?

Zira:...what?...yes!

Vitani: Sorry you never really speak to anyone...sometimes it looks like you talk to Scar but only kind of...

Zira: Well I can talk so there!

Vitani: Alright..

Zira: So anyways...you want to do illegal drugs with me?

Vitani: What?!

Zira: I am not very good with first impressions...

Meanwhile

Scar is at home with Kovu studying

Scar: So there was...a War World 2?

Kovu: Yep.

Scar: Wow thats messed up man.

Kovu: It was messed up. Such a horrible time with the depression going on.

Scar: Yeah..thanks for helping me out Kovu. You really helped me change

Kovu: No problem..you know I really think me and you have kind of become friends over this time period

Scar: Yeah...I guess we kind of have.

Zira jumps through the window

Zira: No more!

Kovu: My Window!

Scar: Zira why did you do that?!

Zira: I'm on drugs what else do you think?

Scar: What do you want.

Zira: You need to come back..I am freaken desperate without my smoking buddy.

Scar: I can't do this crap anymore. I can't be your friend until you stop!

Zira: Whats so bad about it!

Scar: It does nothing but make people do stupid things!

Zira: There is where your wrong. Some of the most brilliant things there are were created thanks to drugs!

Scar: Like what?

Zira: Alice In Wonderland. Person who wrote it was extremly high. Don't believe me? Look it up! Its true! Drugs had a big impact on Pink Floyd The Wall! A lot of it was about Roger Waters crappy life but the point is drugs cause a lot of amazing things...and you need to come back!

Scar:...you know what...your right Zira...screw this!

Scar throws his book at Kovus face and the two run off

Kovu gets up

Kovu:..ok viewers. Yes it's true drugs have caused some amazing things. Though The Wall wasn't actually based off drugs...it just really seemed that way...but anyways we are not saying its a good idea to do them...in fact its a pretty god awful terrible idea. But yes they have created some unique things do to the wierd sh!t people see. But...we suggest you don't do them because...we don't want people thinking we spread a message on how you should do drugs...well see everyone next time.

* * *

Note: But seriously don't do drugs...


	13. Family Part 1

Note: Ok...so...funny thing. The reason I did not update like I said I would this time..and I know this isn't a good excuse but my friends recently got me into a little thing called Animie...never liked it. Then they had me watch Soul Eater...now I am watching series after series. So yeah thats why I have been gone so long. I am actually going to start a new series related to Soul Eater eventually but I need to think of some ideas first. Anyways..heres 13..sorry for the delays again.

* * *

Chapter 13 Family Part 1

Simba and his dad are watching the news

Mickey: So today we are here with more news on the recent hurricane rumors. Apparently Hurricane Sandy didn't have enough and is coming back for revenge! This horrible storm will be know as HURRICANE SANDY 2: Revenge Of The Fallen Souls!

Simba's Dad: This is retarted.

Simba: Yeah Hurricane Sandy was such a joke.

Simba's Mom: Well it wasn't to some people mister!

Simba: Mom? Your out of the hospital?!

SM: Yep.

Simba runs up to his mother

SD: Welp...guess this means I am out of here.

SM: Wait hold up...mabey you could stay a little longer...I mean you and Simba seem to be getting along fine...and I don't want you to try to get all the way home in this storm that is coming.

SD: This storm is going to be nothing. Look it was nice seeing you Simba. It really was...sorry if I ever caused you any pain but I got to go.

Simba: Oh...ok

Simba's Dad leaves

Simba: ...the very second your ok he ditches me again...

SM: Try not to be too upset. You father needs to return to his job already. He can be a bit of jerk at times but he is a good guy...just made a big amount of mistakes in his life.

Simba: EHhh...alright. Well I guess this means everything is back to normal. Everyone is out of the hospital, you are back, dad is gone and something is threating our lives.

SM: I am sure your father is right I don't think the storm will be that bad...

Everything starts to shake

Simba: You know it was kind of funny...I had a feeling that was going to happen right after you finished your sentence..

The storm grows very large throughout the town

Lions are running all through the town

Lion: AHHH! They warned us but we didn't listen! We didn't listen!

Lion: Oh god! Just try to imagine what you are reading in your head this must look very f#cking stupid!

Simba: Ahh...shit...

SM: Stay inside Simba! To the basement!

Simba: But dad is out there!

SM: He's strong he will be fine.

Simba: No he won't! Are we looking at the same storm! We need to help him

Simba runs out

SM: SIMBA NO!

Simba runs out

Kovu flies toward him as the wind pushes him over

Kovu grabs onto a car

Kovu: Oh hey Simba...whats up

Simba: Trying to save my dad.

Kovu: I thought you hated your dad.

Simba: Things changed over the year.

Kovu: Ah...being in the hospital this year really made me miss a lot didn't it.

Simba: Yeah kind of...

Kovu: Well...lets go I guess

Simba: Lets!

The two run off

* * *

Note: Part 2 coming soon


End file.
